sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Sabrina's Capture by Boba Fett
It was always rather obvious when meal breaks would occur in the Parliamentary District. A mad onrush of traffic would follow a slow trickle of pedestrians and then just as quickly as that maddening maelstrom of beings and vehicles began it dissipated leaving a barren void of any sentient life. This would last an hour or so, until the various meetings and sessions would let out for breaks and once more the government district would hum with life. Taking advantage of the lull in traffic, Sabrina Rheatis skirts her way along a permacrete walkway that follows the curve of the government complex. In her hand rests a small data cylinder, not unlike ones she's carried back and forth between the Basilica and the senate offices over the last few days. She certainly wasn't trying to be covert, but rather preferring to not have to battle for every inch of ground she could cover far more quickly without the blockade of sentients. Reaching the foot of the stairs, she starts to climb them, making short work of them by taking them in pairs, long legs carrying her strides with ease. With the recent abductions of two Jedi, one might think their so-called Order would insist that their members not go around the city by themselves. Maybe it just hasn't hit home with them, yet. The hunter just shrugs a bit; watching the woman from a balcony overhead as she begins to climb the steps. Perhaps this one has a little more fight in her than the others did. Bringing his rifle up, he steps over the side of the balcony, igniting his jetpack to bring him safely to the ground in front of Sabrina. "Don't move, Jedi." comes the cold voice from behind the helmet as the EE-3 is aimed at the woman. There's a brief flicker, the faintest of premonitions just milliseconds before the bounty hunter glides into the space just before Sabrina and while there might not have been enough time to react it gave her just enough pause not to stumble in her steps from the surprise of the arrival. The padawan's hand tightens over the datacylinder reflexively and she manages a half step back dropping her one step level as she stares coolly into her own reflection in Fett's visor. Certainly with the recent abductions of the Jedi it would be prudent to keep safety in numbers, but then again Sabrina didn't know about the most recent disappearance. In any case she might not have known the bounty hunter in person but certainly his visage and reputation preceded him. "What do you want?" She inquires, her tone a flat unemotional query which matches her expression. Keeping the rifle's sites right on Sabrina, Fett chuckles softly; though there is no humor in it. "I think you know the answer to that, Rheatis. I'm taking you to your friends." That said, he begins to move forward. So far, these Jedi had been easy enough. Brandis was taken in the first attempt and Ai'kani fell on the second; finally giving in to the effects of the poison he had injected into her veins. And Fett still had more than enough tricks left for the rest of these Jedi. "If you come along peacefully, no one will get hurt." "Peacefully. Right yeah that involves the whole I'm going along with you willingly bit." Sabrina remarks sarcastically as she narrows her eyes slightly. Gauging the hunter was no easy task but it seems he meant to take. But where? Still unmoving she lets the air hang in a heavy silence, letting the sounds of the busy city fill the gap. It was a meditative silence as she explores her surroundings in that ether world searching for a way of escape. With the weapon leveled at her an easy escape was not forthcoming. She was armed but by the time she could get a shot off, the hunter would likely have her incapacitated. As her senses search, she strikes upon something and her lips curl upwards in amusement. "You know I think I'm gonna have to decline this time. My schedule's too busy, you could maybe check back with me in oh say...never." And with that last word, her mental warning strikes the attention of every guard within a few footsteps of the complex proper. The thought sent "FETT". A simple name with a not so simple giant behind it. An alarm sounds in the complex as one of the guards pulls the lever, klaxons blazing and the crowd that was gone just moments earlier begins to pour out of the buildings as though someone had set it on fire. Hoping that brief few seconds would be enough of a distraction, Sabrina reaches for the weapon, grabbing the muzzle and pulls with her weight behind her. It was a daring move and one with slim chances but the opportunity was there to either wrest it free or at least divert the shot enough to give her a chance to make a run for it. In that same split second, she sends another thought, this time to the Basilica and the blonde haired blue eyed Jedi Master within. Sabrina sends through the Force to Luke... Luke\, help...it's Fett. The alarms sounding off startles the bounty hunter enough to allow his weapon to be pulled from his grip. Though not before realizing what is happening. He lets the weapon go with little resistance, going with the chance that the force used by the woman will take her to the ground when the rifle is released. But Fett is nothing if not resourceful. As soon as the rifle is out of his hands, the flamethrower roars to life. Fett turns away from Sabrina long enough to send a spray of fire up the stairs to prevent anyone from coming out behind him for a little while. Then he turns back to the Padawan. "You are making this hard on yourself, girl." That brief moment is all she needed and yanking on the weapon she relies on years of physical training to keep her balanced. Sabrina sprints down the stairs, hands still grasping tightly to Fett's weapon. "Aw sithspit!" she curses, taking the last three steps in one leap and she nearly stumbles as her feet make contact with the ground. Ten yards, just ten yards before a short half wall could give her cover, the question was would she make it that far. From behind her she could hear the hiss of the flamethrower sending heat and fire to the guards and crowd that are pouring down the stairs. If the crowd didn't know why the alarms had sounded, now they would for sure. "Luke any year now." She mutters, searching out again towards the Basilica even as her hands make themselves familiar with the gun. Seven, seven more yards. She's breathless as she turns, aiming with the weapon to fire off a couple of shots, not really taking careful aim, but making sure at least not to fire up into the crowd. If Providence were watching, mayhap some stray shot would hit the hunter's pack or something. Not likely, but cover fire was cover fire none the less. Sabrina sends through the Force to Luke... Luke any year now... Fett is aware of the fleeing woman the minute she moves; the sensors in his helmet tracking her as she runs. Her stray shots aren't coming close enough to worry him right now. Though since Sabrina isn't taking the time to aim, any shots that might land shouldn't penetrate his armor. "Blasted Jedi.." he mutters; though with all the commotion, no one would hear it anyway. The jetpack launches him to the foot of the steps. It would not be very good if she managed to get away. But there was very little time to waste. Soon the area would be flooded with guards. And he was sure the other Jedi were aware, by now, of what was happening. His arm comes up and the grappling cord launches out of its casing; aimed at Sabrina's legs. Four, three...two yards. The wall was within reach and if she thought she could spare the moment Sabrina would almost relax with relief, but she wasn't out of danger yet. A yard still to go and as she turns to fire once more she finds herself quickly going from vertical to horizontal as the permacrete rises up to meet her with a swiftness that she'd not anticipated. As she lands the butt of the blaster lodges itself into her ribs and she groans, as the wind is knocked out of her. It's a dizzying few seconds as she regains her bearings, feet tangled in grappling wire and she pulls her legs against it to no avail. "Like hell!" She emphasizes, sitting up and this time taking careful aim as her time is short. Her gaze narrows focusing on the slender strand of grappling wire and she fires, attempting to sever the connection with a well placed energy bolt. When the cord tangles Sabrina's legs and takes her down, Boba Fett pulls, cutting it at his end. The jetpack then fires up once again; sending the hunter into the air and closer to Sabrina. His feet touch the ground again, he is a mere five meters from the woman. "You Jedi are becoming quite a nuisance." comes the voice through the com in his helmet. Though the Jedi still has his rifle, Fett has many more tricks at his disposal. "It would be in your best interest to come along quietly." "It would be in my best interest not to go along at all." Rheatis counters, gritting her teeth as she struggles to free her feet, now somewhat loosened thanks to the blaster shot which cut the cord just below her feet. She rolls to her feet, rather ungraciously, looking more like a bantha getting up from a fall on an incline rather than a trained Jedi, but then again, she was still a padawan after all. Luke, where was Luke? The question lingering in her thoughts as a sinking feeling hits her and she wonders if perhaps the bounty hunter got to him first. She levels the rifle to bear on Fett as anger flares in her eyes, a dangerous brilliant flame of violet. She'd been a sharpshooter once, a long time ago, but Fett was no unsuspecting stormtrooper, rather a seasoned and well experienced bounty hunter. Her chances at success were slim. "Get the hell out of here, Fett." It seemed odd to voice his name, a name she'd only known from reputation. "Before you bring the whole of the Jedi order down on yourself." "I'll deal with the rest of your 'order' soon enough." There were bounties on all of the known Jedi in Skywalker's new Order. Fett had already taken in two of them. Sabrina would be the third and Luke and his sister were not far down the list. Though Boba had no intentions of taking them all on at once. These Jedi were troublesome enough on their own. "I will be leaving soon, girl, and you're coming with me. On your own or by force." The distance begins to close as Fett makes his way toward the woman. "By force then." Sabrina says coolly, squeezing the trigger of the rifle and sending a shot towards Fett. "Because you sure as hell aren't taking me voluntarily." She attempts to kick of what remains of the cord, as it still lies wrapped around her ankle. With the commotion still up at the top of the stairs of flames and alarms, it's hard to imagine that any body was paying attention to the goings on below, and if they were, few bystanders would dare get in the Fett's way. And yet the orders of "TAKE AIM!" can be heard filtering down and Sabrina's single shot is accompanied by three or four as the guards, still too far away, attempt to assist however they can. Fett manages to avoid taking any damage from the shots fired at him, but it appears as if time is running out on this attempt. But Fett still had time for a few other moves. In moments, the sensors in the bounty hunter's helmet lock on to the guards firing at him and Boba Fett launches a rocket at them. That should buy him a little more time, as the guards will have to divert their attention to rescuing anyone who might've been injured in the explosion. As soon as the rocket is fired, the hunter's attention is back on Sabrina. There was still the matter of getting his weapon back. As the sound of the rocket exploding against the building rings out, Fett lunges at the woman, meaning to take her down and force the rifle from her hands. Distraction was a dangerous thing and as the rocket explodes sending bits of permacrete outwards pelting bystanders and buildings alike, Sabrina flinches as several small bits hit her from behind. She turns, hearing an agonized cry as someone gets seriously injured a mistake she quickly tries to correct but it's too late as Boba Fett comes crashing down on her, grasping at the rifle still tightly gripped between her fingers. She staggers back, threatening to lose her balance again as she carries her weight and that of the hunter. The explosion and the injured don't matter to Fett. His focus is on the Jedi. She, as well as the others, are why he is here on Coruscant. He had a job to do and Boba Fett was a master of his profession. He gets one hand on the rifle and tangles the other in Sabrina's hair. She asked for the hard way and Boba would be more than happy to oblige her. He jerks her head back and pulls at the rifle with equal strength. The cry that rends itself from Sabrina's throat is a mixture of pain and surprise as she finds her head jerked back her balance thrown finally and she tumbles backwards, one hand still managing to keep a grip on the rifle. If she were more agile she'd attempt to fling the bounty hunter over her with the momentum from the fall but all she can mange to do is push the rifle up against his chest and attempt to shove him off of her to keep from being crushed under his weight and the weight of his backpack. Mentally she braces herself for the impact the back of her head is sure to endure from the permacrete which seems to be rising up to meet her quickly for the second time this afternoon. Fett keeps a firm grip on both the rifle and the woman's hair; following her to the ground. Indeed, he does mean to crush her beneath him. The Empire wanted these Jedi alive, but he was allowed capture by any means necessary. So damaged would still be accepted; which is why Boba makes no attempt to protect the Jedi's head from impacting on the permacrete. The fall is a sort of slow motion event, capturing the two in a perfect suspension of physics at work. With her push rather fruitless, Sabrina twists the rifle, shoving upwards with one last heft of energy, she aims the butt of the blaster rifle right into Fett's visor, an impact hard enough to crack it if the material were so inclined. But even as she celebrates a tiny victory in her mind, the back of her head hits painfully on the permacrete. A sickening crack as skull hits the surface. Her final thought, a painful cry to the absent Jedi master who's shown no signs of appearing and then blackness engulfs her as consciousness slips away. The butt of the rifle connects with his helmet, but is only successful in rocking his head and causing Fett to grunt. The sound of Sabrina's head hitting the ground is heard, though, and its enough to let him know the job is now all but done. He pulls a tiny syringe from a pouch on his belt and injects Sabrina with the same sedative that was used on Brandis and Ai'kani to keep the Force at bay. He then takes his rifle and puts his arm through the strap so it will hang on his shoulder. A quick glance around the area lets him know that it is time to go. Reaching down, he grabs Sabrina by the collar and lifts; igniting his jetpack to flee the scene with his new prisoner. Whether the Jedi Master understood her plea for help, Sabrina would not know, at least not now. Lost in the darkness of the unconscious mind, she's not in any position to notice as she's lifted into the air, limbs hanging loosely as Boba Fett rockets off, another mark captured.